


Dear Friend

by ConvolutedConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Just Roll With It, M/M, Mastering the art of changing the dialogue but keeping the show the same....., Might be a bit ooc for everyone involved, Secret Identity, She love me au, Tags to be added, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, im sorry I love him I just needed a koday and he Fits, started as crack but like :eyes:, suicide attempt in later chapters but he’s okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvolutedConfusion/pseuds/ConvolutedConfusion
Summary: In a dying perfumerie, amidst the drama of all the workers, two clerks seem to be falling very deeply in love.Quite unfortunate that they have no clue.(The She Loves Me au that no one needed but me)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Good morning!

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on a whim at 2 am, we’ll see if it goes anywhere. Enjoy!

Why Remy Sipos even gets to work early anymore seems to be beyond even him. Arriving before his boss, who has the keys, and even the delivery boy, Emile, seems like it must be some kind of crime. Yet, not one to care for the eyes of the business law, he continues to do it anyway.

And, speak of the devil, here’s Emile now, on that deadly contraption he calls a bike.

”Good morning and good day to you, Remy! It sure is stunning out today, isn’t it?” Asks Emile, with his usual natural enthusiasm. 

Remy sips his coffee in response. “Sure is”

”Oh, Remy, look!” Emile poses with his bike, looking like he just came out of Delivery Boy Magazine. 

“Seems... unnecessarily elegant” 

“We do work at a parfumerie, and I’m a _representative_ of it! We must look are best. We have to be... uh...”

”Stylish?” Remy deadpans.

”Yes!”

”And how many people have you run over today, Mr. Sweater Vest?” 

”Not one!” 

”Don’t sound so proud, it’s 8 am” 

Emile looks at bit put out for a moment, until he gets distracted by something on the street. “Here comes Patton.” 

”Oh?” 

”He’s walking up with Janus” 

“ _Again_?”

“He seems to have walked around the block to make us think he’s been home.” 

It’s just then that Patton spots them outside the store. “Hello! It’s so nice out today,” he takes a moment to think, and then sighs, “It makes me wish I didn’t have to sort change all day inside. I might take the day off.” He smiles playfully at Emile, “You ready to run away with me yet?” 

Emile laughs, “one of these days, Mr. Ritter” 

Suddenly, they hear a voice from behind them, “such a beautiful day makes us do rash things, I suppose.” 

Remy sighs, “Good morning, Janus, and I suppose it does. Seems to work best at night” 

Janus promptly ignores him to flirt with Patton instead. Figures. Looking for something to get him out of this situation, he finds just the man he needs. 

”Well, if it isn’t Roman Nowak” 

”Good day, Remy! Beautiful sky, isn’t it? It makes me wish for summer! Such a waste that we have to spend it inside” 

Remy looks at him over his sunglasses, “You know, Patton here was just thinking the same thing. What are you planning, Nowak?” 

Roman sighs dreamily, “A picnic?” Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Patton and Emile perk up at the idea. 

”Alright, while you know I love that idea and also the idea of ridding myself of my husbands leftovers, we do have a thing called jobs, so with that what you will” Says Remy, feeling out of place to be the one to corral them into work. 

”Mark the date everybody, June tenth, Remy Sipos was the one to actually want to do his job and not take off work. I never thought I’d see the day,” says Roman, who then looks over at Thomas, who is just now walking up, and sighs.

”Good morning, good day, everyone!” Thomas says, unlocking the door to the parfumerie. Roman grabs the door and holds it for everyone to go in, and takes one last look at the outside. It really is a stunning day... 

Inside the store they start setting up, and serve three customers ( _three_!) before Roman’s first break. Once they’re all gone, he slides over to Remy. 

”Rem, you’ll never guess what I got today” 

“Three guesses? I’m going to have to go with a letter” says Remy, looking bored. 

”A letter! From him!” For the past few months, Roman has been exchanging letters with, well, it isn’t important, but what is important is that Roman is _certain_ he’s in love with this man. The way he writes! It’s beautiful and meaningful and a touch dark, which seems a motif of his _Dear Friend_. His opinions on art and literature are a delight to hear, so strangely differing from his own! He’s never felt more deeply for a person he hasn’t even met. 

”Well? What the scoop, babes, is there a picture in there? A date and time?” Roman startled out of his trance and grinned bashfully at him. 

”well, ah, not yet, but soon! Very soon! But the way he writes, Remy! The way he says he ran through the rain to get my letter and his smile when he opened it and-“ 

“Remy, do you have an aspirin? My head is killing me,” Asks Thomas, walking out of his office. 

“Yeah, sure” 

“This is what happens when Roman comes over to eat,” Thomas scrunches his nose in distaste, “my husband always gets extra wine.” 

“Well, I apologize for your intolerance, Mr. Sanders. I seems to have nothing else to do on a Friday night.” 

”Surely you can find a place in a dance hall,” He thinks for a moment, “Are there still dance halls?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t danced since I was, well, a bit younger,” Roman smiles, “I might have lost my edge.” 

”I’m sure you haven’t, I used to dance all the time with the, uh, _other_ Mr. Sanders!” Thomas looks over at the display to his right, “oh, yes! I forget, we got a shipment of cigarette cases today!” He opens one and listens to the melody ( _melody?_ ) it plays, “wonderful, isn’t it?” 

”Uh, Thomas, why, exactly, would someone buy it? It seems a bit strange.” Roman questions.

”Why wouldn’t they? Janus, what do you think?” 

”I think it will sell spectacularly,” he pauses, and smiles at Roman, “I would go so far as to say that I think it will make music lovers from smokers and smokers from music lovers.” 

”Thank you, Janus. You know, Roman, I bet you 10 dollars that it’ll sell in, hm, let’s say an hour?”

”Thomas, I couldn’t! I wouldn’t want to take your money,” Roman laughs.

”Oh, it’s a _bet._ Ten dollars, one hour, no more” 

“well, it’s a bet!” 


	2. A Job?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are sold, jobs are given and grudges are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't thought about this fic in a month, anyway here's a chapter for you! might actually start writing this again.

Roman Nowak wishes he were more surprised to see Thomas struggle to sell the musical cigarette boxes. 

Don't get him wrong- he loved his boss. Thomas was friendly and kind, and not a bad businessman. It's just that, no mater what the Janus says, the boxes we're kind of... nothing. Absolutely nothing. He doesn't even know where Thomas had _found_ the things. 

After a bit of heavy implications, the poor woman who just wanted some cold cream was handed off to Remy. Roman was perhaps less surprised to see the next customer in line, an angry looking woman, slam the box in his face when Thomas tried to see it to her. Unfortunate, but understandable, as she was just trying to return some sour face cream. 

Roman is most certainly _not_ laughing at him as the woman is transferred over to Janus. 

He's still laughing as a man clad in purple enters the shop, looking flustered. Something in the back of his mind almost... recognizes the man, strangely enough. That's quickly pushed to the back of his mind as he walks up to him. 

"Hello, may I help you?" Roman asks, through a polite smile. 

"No," The man blurts out, backtracking quickly as Roman begins to walk away, "I mean yes!" 

Roman begins the normal list of items they suggest to customers that don't really know what they're talking about when the man begins floundering a bit, trying to think of what to say. 

He's cut off, however, as Roman is called away to do the usual customer send-off. As he straightens back up, he can see the man watching them, smiling a bit. 

"Let me-" begins Roman, as he launches back into the spiel. 

"No," the man finally interrupts, "I'm not here to buy anything, not today. Is Mr. Sanders here?"

"He's in the back," Roman cautiously replies. 

"May I please speak with him?"

"He's quite busy, can I help you?" 

"I don't think so, I'll wait."

"May I ask _why_ you're here?"

"I'd rather speak to Mr. Sanders personally, if that's all right." 

"May I have your name?"

"Balash. Virgil Balash." 

"All right, I'll tell him you're here," Roman says, beginning to walk away. 

"Just one question! Ms. Dot, the one who used to work here, she hasn't been replaced, has she?" 

"Are... Are you looking for a job?" 

"I suppose you could say that, yes," says _Virgil_ , fidgeting a bit with his light purple button up. Roman begins to walk away when Virgil calls out, "I'm a fairly good salesperson! I know perfumeries inside and out, I worked at Valerie's for five years, they were always satisfied with me. I have a letter from Valerie herself," He begins self consciously rummaging through his pockets as Roman shares a helpless look with Janus. This is... unusual, to say the least. 

Virgil, hands Roman the letter, looking somehow nervous and satisfied at the same time. Roman wasn't sure how to break the news to him. 

"Ah, I'm sure that's true, but we're... not replacing Dot right now. I'm sorry, but the job cannot be given!" He might have raised his voice a bit again this Virgil's continued asking to speak with Thomas. But only a bit. 

And of course this is the moment Thomas himself steps out of the office. "Can't be done? At Sander's, nothing _can't be done._ "

"He's looking for a job," says Roman, with a Look at Thomas. 

"I'm sorry?"

"I have a letter from Valerie, of Valerie's pa-" begins Virgil, sounding a bit desperate.

"I apologize, but it's out of the question!" says Thomas, looking disapprovingly over at Roman. 

"I'm a very good salesperson, I-" Virgil stops as he looks over to the only other customer in the store, the angry woman who wanted to return something. Roman can practically see the light bulb go off above his head. He puts on a smile and walks over to her, and begins to try to sell what she was holding. Which just to happens to be one musical cigarette box. Roman's life flashes before his eyes. 

"Aren't the boxes beautiful?" 

"What are they even for?" asked the woman, very fairly. 

"um," Virgil looked helplessly over at Roman, but Roman just gave him a very kind you-dug-this-grave smile, "Candy."

"Candy?"

"Yes, it's the newest trend," Virgil opens the lid and fails to conceal his shock at the music coming from the box. 

"How on earth is a musical candy box functional?"

Roman is hardly listening as Virgil goes into explaining how this insane contraption is useful, but he can tell that Virgil has captured the attention of the woman, and quite honestly, Roman sees red when the woman loudly declares, "I'll take it!" How the _hell_ did he do that?

Thomas loudly thanks the woman while Janus and Patton ring her up. The moment the woman leaves, Thomas very loudly announces that he's hired. 

Roman Nowak decides then and there that he does _not_ like Mr. Virgil Balash. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr as Glass-Tides and also listen to She Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Making a big deal out of the bet thing even though it isn’t...  
> No idea where this project is going to go of if I’m just going to make it through the whole plot like.. we’ll see I suppose? 
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on tumblr at glass-tides and listen to She Loves Me


End file.
